


It Wasn't a Good Night

by SpringGreenHeart



Category: Underfell - Fandom, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Coronavirus, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, F/M, I love you all and want you to feel safe, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Going to Hell, I'm Not Ashamed, My First Fanfic, Out of Character, Pandemic - Freeform, Reader Is Not Frisk (Undertale), Reader-Insert, Self Confidence Issues, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Harm, Self-Indulgent, Seriously if this will hurt you please don't read!!, Soulmates, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide, Suicide Attempt, What Have I Done, no beta we die like men, trigger warning, what the fuck did i just make, y/n
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:08:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23863537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpringGreenHeart/pseuds/SpringGreenHeart
Summary: Red stumbles across his soulmate and doesn't feel safe letting them go.This happens about a hundred something years after the monsters are freed. Boi had himself some therapy.
Relationships: Red/Reader, Sans/Reader
Comments: 17
Kudos: 96





	It Wasn't a Good Night

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I have been reading for years but never added to the fandom so here I am!
> 
> I have no beta reader because I don't dare share this with another human who knows me. Feel free to give constructive criticism if you want! I would love to know what you think! 
> 
> I don't own anything at all. All rights and such go to their proper owners! Go check out their stuff they are basically creative gods! 
> 
> Undertale is owned by Toby Fox, Underfell was created by Vic the Underfella on Tumblr!

When the pandemic started you worked at a shoe store. The goal was to save some money and go to college. But, well, a pandemic started. Your store shut down. You had no way to pay your bills. You had to file for unemployment for the first time in your life and it felt like failure.

You took a deep breathe and looked down into the valley. The trees were barely visible, lit up by the red sunset. You weren’t supposed to be out here. All parks were closed and you passed the safety rope. Kicking your feet off the side of the cliff you scooted your butt closer to the edge. Music played softly in your earbuds.

If this was the last thing you saw, that was fine. You tried to convince yourself. You were so lonely and it wasn’t just the pandemic. You had a lot of trouble choosing and making friends. You had a few distant friends from high school but it was skin deep and they barely contacted you. They wouldn’t notice for months.

You were depressed. You had tried everything to make it stop but it was still there after all these years and it hurt deeply knowing it would always be there.

What was the point.

_I’m gonna die anyway and in 200 years, probably less, no one will even know I existed._ You laughed bitterly and wiped your face. This life was more painful than you knew was normal. It looked so easy for others to make friends and have deep connections. And here you were. Nothing to really keep you here.

You thought back trying to figure out how this happened, how your life ended up so painful and useless. What did it matter though. You were here. The wind picked up a little from behind you. The smell of a cigarette made your heart jump. Freezing and glancing around you saw nothing but the empty trail. You took out an ear bud and listened. Nothing.

Taking a big breathe you glanced down again. Might need to speed this up. You didn’t want to run into anyone today. Your arms tensed and you let out your breathe leaning forward. _God, I hope this doesn’t hurt._

“Hey.” A deep voice came from behind you.

Flinching you scooted backwards in fear, no one was supposed to see this! Behind you was a figure with red glowing eyes. Scrambling to stand, You pick up your phone, and back away from him. You were still by the edge but a bit more into the untrimmed grass. You took a better look.

He was a few inches taller than you. He had one hand on his chest and one hand reaching out but he put both in his sweater pockets now that he got your attention. He wore a black sweater with a fluffy white hood, underneath was a red shirt. For being a skeleton he filled out his clothing. He was a bit intimidating with his sharp teeth and red eyes.

You smiled nervously you heard of skeleton monsters but hadn’t seen any. Monsters were normal to see around town and were being particularly helpful during the pandemic. They couldn’t get sick.

“Getting pretty 'edgy' there…” He stated hesitantly somehow sweat was visible on his face. But it was made of bone? Must be a monster thing. 

"Was that a pun?" You blinked in confusion. Looking you up and down he held out his hand. _Ummm, no._

“Sorry but, corona virus you know?” You responded automatically, “It’s getting late, I better go. . . Have a good hike.” You said quickly, anxiously and turned to go around the edge of the rope fence giving him a bunch of distance. You turned on your phone light and started to type in your password. Your heart was racing at being caught. Time to go home and shower. Nothing was gonna happen now.

“Hey.” He had grabbed your shoulder you immediately dropped it and twisted to avoid his grasp. He let you go. “Monsters can’t get human viruses, everyone knows that. Why are you here?” _Why did he care?_

“. . . Sorry but I need to go.”

“Humans are supposed to be in a lockdown, yeah? Why’d ya break it?” He looked a little mad.

“Okay, look, I’m sorry I’m out and about but I didn’t think I’d run into anyone here AND I’m not alone. I have a friend nearby waiting for me.” He squinted at the friend part but didn’t mention it.

“You didn’t say why you were out here sweetheart.” Ugh, pet names from a stranger? NO thanks. You waved and began to walk away only for him to appear in front of you. Like, there was no one then he was just . . . There? You froze and felt a chill race up your back. _Oh fuck._ He was frowning. “Hey. I don’t think it’s a good idea for you to go home alone after that.” Your hand clenched around your phone.

“Please leave me alone, I’m fine. I just told you I’m not alone!” You backed up and tried to pass him out of arms reach but he blocked you. “Hey!!”

“Look. Kid.” He looked uncomfortable but held his ground. “Your soul has seen better days.” His red eyes glanced to the side, “I know what you were about to do. I’m not leaving you alone right now.” His eyes met yours and they were glowing brighter.

You glared at him.

“Excuse me but you don’t know what you’re talking about. I was hiking and took a rest. I wasn’t about to _do_ anything.” You tried to pass again and he blocked you. You felt your eyes sting with tears. _This wasn’t fair. Nothing went right for you._ “This has to be against the law stop harassing me.” You tried to look intimidating shoulders back and fists clenched.

He snorted and laughed, startling you. “Sweetheart, I’m not the only one breaking the law right now am I?” Your face turned red. “Now come on. You can stay at my place tonight.” He smiled and grabbed your hand so fast you didn’t react and he tugged you forward. You felt like you tripped and felt chills go up your arms as you fell into the skeleton and blinked in pain at the sudden brighteness. You weren’t outside anymore. You were in a room with a couch and a tv.

  
“What the fuck!?” You shoved him away and he smiled putting his hands up as if he was innocent.

“This is me and my boss's home. My boss mainly lives on the surface. You’ll love 'im. I’m Sans by the way.” As he spoke you looked around feeling extremely displaced. Did you just teleport?! Cool? But you didn’t ask for this? You were with some stranger who wouldn’t mind his own business and brought you somewhere strange. You didn’t notice his hand patiently waiting for a handshake.

“. . . I’m leaving.” You said as you did notice a door with boots next to it. It had to lead outside! You quickly walked to it and pulled. It was stuck. You struggled harder twisting the doorknob and the lock but neither would budge. Sans cleared his throat behind you.

You flinched and looked back to see his grin still there but even more unnerving as his eyelights seemed to be emitting red foggy magic. The air felt full of static electricity.

“You are not going anywhere Sweetheart.” This guy was dangerous. You lifted your phone and quickly turned on the screen- just for it to turn blue and jerk out of your grip, into his awaiting hand.

“This is kidnapping. Are you so sure you want to do this?” You stated trying to sound done with the situation and not scared. 

“I am not going to let you die.” He snarled. You backed up to the door surprised by the anger as he grabbed your arm and hauled you across the room. He shoved you on the couch a second later a pile of blankets fell on your lap. “You can sleep here.” He frowned. “We can talk tomorrow. You look tired.” He then disappeared and there was clanking noise from the open doorway. From your new vantage point on the couch you could see it was a kitchen. You got up slowly and looked in unsure of what was happening. Your heart was racing from being manhandled like that. Your arm felt a bit sore. 

He was putting all the silverwear in a box along with glass plates and other things. His eyes were back to being red dots. thankfully. You watched him for a while before tentatively speaking.

“What are you doing. . .?” He took the knife block and tossed it in too.

“What do you think? Making sure you can’t do anything stupid.” He and the box were gone in a blink then he was back and you jerked in surprise unused to his teleportation. He went to the sink and filled a plastic cup with water then handed it to you. “Go to bed sweetheart.” He sounded tired. “I’m not gonna hurt you. I just want to take a couple of hours make sure you’re safe.” He emphasized the 'cup' part of couple so you knew it was another joke. You didn't know how to respond. You took the cup, it was a big one from a movie theater. You saw him fill it so it should be safe?

“I was just kidnapped. I can’t sleep.” You said hesitating to take a sip but you had forgotten to grab a water bottle when racing to the trail. You were a bit emotionally fucked then. You took a deep breathe then took a tiny sip. He looked relived.

“Just lay down, it’ll come to ya.” He said turning off the kitchen light as he went to the living room. And paused. “Anything else ya need?”

_Yes!_ You thought _, I NEED to be home!! I also I need my medication or else I am going to be far worse!! But like hell he would- Wait maybe telling him would get him to change his mind?_

“I need my nightly medication or I may as well be dead dude.” His frown somehow got deeper. 

“What do you need?” He asked.

“I take melatonin and citalopram. There are some bad side effects to skipping a dose.” You said trying to appeal to him. “So I need to go home.”

“Nah. Be right back.” He disappeared again but didn’t reappear like you were expecting. Stepping experimentally towards the kitchen nothing happened. You went into the darkened room not bothering with the light switch. You set down the cup of water and opened the cabinet under the tall sink and used it to boost yourself up to get on the counter. There you tried to turn the crank to open the window. It was stuck too!

“Seriously?” A irritated voice came from behind you. “I see staying here is a hard ‘pill’ to swallow. But you really should stop ignoring my advice.” He shook two pill containers and waited. You slowly turned around to sit down. He gave you a look as you slid yourself off the counter to the tiles. He handed you one pill from each container.

“How did you even get these? You need a prescription?!” You took the pills from his hand and inspected them. They were correct. The melatonin was a bit of a higher dose but that wouldn’t hurt you. Just make you more tired.

“Doesn’t matter. Now take those and go to bed.” You didn’t take them. These make you sleepy and you didn’t want to let your guard down. He sighed. “Y/N. I know you don’t trust me and that’s fair. But I am not trying to hurt you. I want you to be safe.”

“How do you know my name?” He pulled your phone from his pocket, gently shook it, and then put it back. “You figured out my password? Ugh, never mind, better question; why would you care so much about some stranger?”

He touched his chest and sighed. “You’ve been through a lot today. Come on.” He walked into the living room and you followed leaving to cup but putting the pills in your hoodie pocket. He turned on the tv and sat at the far end of the couch and patted the blankets next to him as if you’d sit close to him. You stood stubbornly by the other side of the couch. He leaned back and yawned. Causing you to yawn too. His face softened into a smile.

“It’s sweet and all that you want to keep me, ‘safe.’ But I don’t belong here.”

“Yes ya do. Wanna to watch something? I have Netflix.”

“Ugh. Why won’t you listen to me?! Please let me go home! I’m just some stranger. One of billions of humans. I don’t matter in the long run so why waste time on me?!”

Sans looked pissed again and started counting under his breathe. You took a step back and froze. There was no where to go. Arguing your case wasn't helping. He stood up and walked towards you. He grabbed your stiff body and hugged you.

“Stop talking like that god dammit.” Then to himself he snarled helplessly, “Of course you’d be suicidal. Fuck.”

“I don’t understand.”

“Look. You want to know the truth?” He ground out in exasperation. “You’re my soulmate Y/N. I didn’t know you even existed until tonight and the first thing I see you doing? Pre-fucking-paring to jump off a fucking cliff.” He squeezed you tighter. “I almost lost you the second I saw you. You’re not leaving me.”

Soulmates aren’t a thing. Or at least not for humans. You didn’t say it out loud this guy was clearly mental. You had to figure out how to get out of here. There was a balcony with two doors on the second floor. Maybe one of those would give you a better escape point. But for now may as well pretend to go along with this.

“I’m sorry I scared you.” You stated tentatively. Raising a hand you patted his back. He took a deep breathe and pulled back to look at you. His red eyes seemingly piercing you through to your core.

“You think I’m fuckin' crazy.” He looked pissed off and hurt. He paused looking away before letting go of your arms and collapsing back onto the couch. “That’s okay. You’ll have to understand eventually.”

“I do believe you!” You lied. “I just am really tired and confused! I’m really not feeling all that great” You paused, “is it okay if I use the bathroom?”

He ran a hand over his face as he pointed to a door you didn’t notice before upstairs. You were surprised when he let you go. Inside you closed the door- there was no lock. You opened the shower curtain in the hopes of finding a window but found nothing. _Dammit._

You went to the bathroom and after washing your hands, you splashed your face with water. You had to stay awake. It had been a long day and it wasn’t even over yet. You were so close to just getting death over with and now you were kidnapped by an insane monster who believed you were his soulmate.

You looked at your reflection. You eyes were red and the bags under your eyes were worse than usual. The stress from your life situations were giving you insomnia and nightmares and, unfortunately, it showed. You were too tired for this shit. Why couldn’t you have jumped faster. You hit your thigh in irritation. It wasn’t hard enough so you hit yourself again. It was going to bruise. _Good._ You bit your lip and wiped tears off your face. The pain helped you concentrate.

_Okay. This sucks. I need to take the citalopram but not the melotionin._ So you forced yourself to swallow the pill and put the melatonin in your pocket. There was a knock.

“You okay in there?” You opened the door to see him nearby watching you warily. You left the bathroom and he led the way down to the couch again. Stranger Things was on the television and you blinked. He saw your confusion. “Saw it on your Netflix.” Of course he did. Why wouldn’t he be creeping in your phone. _Fucker._

He sat down and you hesitated then sat on the other side of the couch.

“You took your medication?” He was watching you.

“Yes.”

“Good.” He relaxed into the couch and watched the tv a steady grin on his face. You kept watching him until one of your favorite scenes came on. You wondered how late it was. It was almost 11pm back on the trail. You leaned back into the couch as you watched the familiar show and slowly found your eyes drooping. You slowly sank down leaning on the arm of the couch.

You had to stay awake so you could escape while he slept. You glanced at the skeleton and he still seemed to be watching the show. It was on the second episode. As you looked away you missed his glowing eyelight check on you. You kept finding your eyes shut and forcing them open. It was strange, despite the lack of melatonin, you felt warm and sleepy. You knew you had to open your eyes, but it was too much effort.

You distantly felt a blanket fall on you as you sank deeper into the comfort of sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Feel free to leave a comment! : ) 
> 
> I hope you are all staying safe during this pandemic.


End file.
